Amaate Senju
Character Profile 'Character First Name' Amaate 'Character Last Name' Senju 'IMVU Username' SenjuAmaate 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' 02/06/193 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' 'Konohagakurian 'Height' 5'1" 'Weight' 100LBS 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Shinobi( Academy student) 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure No Sato 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Amaate takes great pride in his abilities. He also has a sense of humour, even under stressful situations.Amaate feels a great deal of loyalty to the village, and placed its well-being above his own. Tobirama was often described as being strong-spirited,Amaate can be described the same way as well, as:Driven,Studious,Observant, Calculating, passionate, patient, controlled, stead fast, strong willed and slightly clumsy in combat. His true personality comes off as friendly and gentle,and he can almost always be found trying to perfect the most basic techniques of a shinobi. He is mindful of his mistakes and often will punsih himself or beat himself down for messing up in the most basic aspects of being a Shinobi. Amaate responds to his environment, striving to be not only the best shinobi in Yonshigakure, but in all seven of the nations, wanting to surpass his cousins and the Uchiha's in the village. His parents were steadfast in raising him to believe in the values that his ancestors. Tobirama, Hashirama and Tsunade believed in during their time as Hokage of his birth village Konohagakure,Amaate is hown to be a very calm, and collected person, as well as kind and caring, with a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma and negotiation skill. He sees the people of Yonshi as a part of his own family, He is also shown to be aspiring to be a very wise and insightful man, It was he who first believed that all shinobi should show true loyalty to each other, and that a Kage must be willing to put his life on the line for his village to set an example for all others. This belief of his is known as the "Will of Fire". 'Behaviour' Amaate is intelligent and studious, wanting to learn all he can and perfect his fundamentals that all skill stem from. He is some what of a loner, not really conversatible, mostly seen reading or watching the Jounin and Chunin , trying to emulate their prowess and fluidity in battle by practicing against stumps. He'll often practice until the wee hours of the morning and will train until he passes out. 'Nindo (optional)' 'The Will of Fire burns brighter when the path is darkest. It's then that the fire burns bright and lights my way for me.' 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that was considered to be one of the strongest clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals, the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. They are also noted to be distant relatives of the Uzumaki clan The Senju clan gained their fame in the era before the founding of the hidden villages. Where other clans focused on mastering one particular skill, the Senju were masters in all skills, from ninjutsu, to taijutsu, to genjutsu. Because of this, they were feared as "the clan with a thousand skills" (「千の手を持つ一族」, "sen no te o motsu ichizoku"), which gave them their name Senju (千手, "a thousand skills", "a thousand hands") 'Ninja Class' Genin 'Element One' Earth 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Strengths' Ninjutsu Strength Handsigns 'Weaknesses' Taijutsu Genjutsu Chakra Manplutaion 'Chakra colour' Teal 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 12 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): '''5 '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): n/a Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):n/a Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 ''' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): n/a Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): n/a Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Explosive tags x3 ' '''Total: '''24 + 15 + 2 + 9 = 50 'Jutsu List Name:Amaate Senju Class:Academy Studen Nature1: Earth Nature2: Fire -- Unable to use till proper level-- Abilities: He is able to manipulate the earth to be able to move through it like water. His body can also use the earth to form around himself as armor and a weapon. Other: --none-- Kekei Genkai: --none-- 'Ninjutsu' Ninjutsu Replacement Technique Body Replacement Technique E rank =Universal Jutsu: Clone Technique= E rank Transformation Technique E rank 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Any Uchiha 'Background Information' The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that was considered to be one of the strongest clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals, the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. They are also noted to be distant relatives of the Uzumaki clan The Senju clan gained their fame in the era before the founding of the hidden villages. Where other clans focused on mastering one particular skill, the Senju were masters in all skills, from ninjutsu, to taijutsu, to genjutsu. Because of this, they were feared as "the clan with a thousand skills" (「千の手を持つ一族」, "sen no te o motsu ichizoku"), which gave them their name Senju (千手, "a thousand skills", "a thousand hands")The Senju clan descended from the younger of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths who was born with the "body" of the Sage, inheriting his father's strength of will and physical energy and believed that love was the key to bringing peace to the world. The Sage grew to favour the ideals of his younger son over those of his older son, who believed that power alone was the true key to finding peace. Therefore, on his deathbed it was the younger of the two brothers that the Sage chose to name as his successor. The elder brother, bitter and hateful at having being denied what he felt was rightfully his to inherit, attacked his younger sibling. The Uchiha clan would descend from the elder brother, resulting in the bitter centuries-long rivalry between the Senju and the Uchiha.The most famous member of the clan was their leader, Hashirama Senju. His unique Wood Release ninjutsu even gave the clan the nickname the Senju clan of the forest (森の千手一族, Mori no Senju Ichizoku). Amaate of the Senju Clan was born in Konohagakure no sato in 193 AN. His parents, one whom was a regular flower shoppe owner and his father whom was of Senju descent moved with Amaate to Yonshi around 199 AN, growing up his father tried to instill in Amaate the knowledge he had of various jutsu and his own nindo' To stoke the Will of fire with the desire to be better than ANY ninja who ever lived.' Growing up in Konoha, Amaate was found following the Hokage around, asking questions and heklping his mother around the shoppe, when they moved Amaate's father Kyoskirama thought it'd be a good opportunity to start in the academy where his cousin Haru had graduated from. Amaate is to take his graduation test at 13 years of age, eager to make his parents proud and to make the name 'Senju' synonimous with perfection and bring the clan back to it's former glory 'Roleplaying Library' N/A 'Approved by:' Castiel caoin Category:Status check Category:Academy Student Category:Yonshigakure Member